Crying Souls
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: No one hears my soul crying, why? Meimei Tsunanoyomi has being abused, tortured and then abandoned by the only person she trusted when she was four, now years later the Vongola is coming back for the heir, but Tsuna's friends won't just let her go, Vongola will have to fight for her but... how can they convince her to go with them when she doesn't want to? Fem27XAll AU! non-canon
1. Forbidden Whispers

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days now that I'm on my second winter brake (yay!)**

**The updates of this story are going to be a little slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**in this fic Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Forbidden**** Whispers**

_**-I Hope Those Stupid Clams Rot In Hell-**_

_**(Cursed Words)**_

* * *

**_*Dream*_**

_"Mama!_ _mite_ _mite"_ _I watched as a three years old brunette said to her mother mother showing her a little fluffy yellow bird._

_"Tsunayoshi, mama is busy, so go play with someone else" she said sternly and I noticed how the little kid's face fell, how **my** face fell._

_"B-but mama never plays with Tsu-tan" why mom...?_

_"It's because I'm busy... mattaku, why couldn't you have been a boy?" she said glaring at her daughter and we cringe, we were the same person after all..._

_"I-I'm sorry" tears threatening to fall._

_"Saying sorry won't change anything" she growled and my little self took a step back._

_"Tsu-tan will do anything to make mama happy" I can't believe I said that..._

_"Really?" why did I said that...?_

_"Really" why?_

_"Then tomorrow we will go and visit one of mama's friends" did you hated me that much...?_

_"And then mama will be happy?" did you hated so much that you wanted to get rid of me...?_

_"Hai, then papa will come home and visit mama" why I didn't notice that you never mentioned me?_

_"Hontoni? papa is going to visit?" you now? I never asked to be born like this..._

_"Ah, honto" I never asked to be hated by you..._

_"Ne, ne, then papa will play lots with mama and Tsu-tan?" I just wanted to be loved..._

_"Iie, papa will come and see mama" I just wanted to be loved by you and only you, I didn't needed the love of anyone else..._

_"Mm? why is papa not going to see Tsu-tan" why couldn't you see it...?_

_"Himitsu" I just wanted to be by your side..._

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"Tsuna, wake up" someone nudged my side gently trying to wake me up.

"I'm up..." I mumbled sleepily without being able to open my eyes.

"Sure, sure" I felt someone lifting me bridal style but I really didn't care, I was completely exhausted, and I knew there wasn't any danger so I let myself drift to sleep again.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up, I was still tired but not so much.

I got out of bed and dressed up with my favorite attire. Military pants and boots and a dark gray shirt, my hair was in a high pony tail that reached the middle of my back and I clipped my bangs so that they weren't shadowing my eyes.

A knock in my door startled me but I didn't let it show in my face, years of practice come in hand in times like this.

"Tsuna" called Verde from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Skull in his baby form, Verde in his adult form and Ryohei entered my room, all of them looking extremely serious and Ryohei wasn't shouting... weird... "what's wrong?" I asked a little nervous.

"We wanted to talk with you about something important" Skull started carefully.

"About what?" I arched an eyebrow.

"We think it's time for you to go back to school..." Ryohei said without shouting or even raising his voice, I took a deep breath trying not to loose control... damned bastards...

"Why now?, I haven't gone to school since I got... stuck in this body" I said calmly even when I wanted nothing more than to smack them in the head from even consider it.

"We know that Tsuna, but we think it would be good for you, besides your fathers' school needs a little of discipline, and I'm not talking about the brat 'I'll bite you to death' way, but a real one" Verde said.

"But-" I was interrupted by Skull.

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?" said Skull with his baby talk and big puppy eyes, dammit, they know I can't refuse those puppy eyes... stupid baby...

"...when?" I asked defeated, this argument started being one sided...

"Tomorrow" so they had it all planned, lovely... and I thought I was the boss...

"Don't be sad TO THE EXTREME!" huh... there it is...

"Whatever..." a buzz in my head made me stop "that's not the only reason, is it?" my Hyper Intuition warned me

"Always so perceptive my dear Tsuna" said Verde nervously _(that's totally new!)_ "there is a famiglia we want you to be careful from" he said adjusting his glasses.

"Famiglia? that shouldn't be, Namimori is neutral territory, they shouldn't be even able to attack, even if they wanted to thanks to my barrier" I said confused.

"They are not... dangerous in that way..." said Verde.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get confused.

"They are here for you TO THE EXTREME!" I was taken aback, me? why?

"Who is this... famiglia?" and what they wanted with me.

"They are..." they eyed each other before answering " the Vongola..." I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes, what the hell did those bastard wanted with me? they have done enough to ruin my life, what more they wanted?

"Why are they here?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"We really don't know, we think that maybe Iemitsu discovered you are alive and here but we can't say for sure, that's why we are asking you to be careful, they won't know who are you thanks to your illusions but don't push you luck" said Skull, he actually said something intelligent.

"How long have they been in Namimori?" how dare they? if they bring problems to Namimori I will personally kill them, this is my home, this is my daddy's home, I won't let them destroy it...

"Around three months..." well _fuck!_

* * *

**Ryohei's PoV**

Well... that wasn't so bad... I think... now I just need to tell Kyouya, oh joy... HE'S GOING TO EXTREMELY BITE ME !

I went to my room and dialed Kyouya's number, I didn't have to wait long before he answered.

"Hibari" he said, always a man of few words...

"Kyouya, I have news for you TO THE EXTREME!" I said.

"Sasagawa? what kind of news? and stop yelling I can hear you perfectly" man... what a cold guy... I'm happy I'm his friend and not his enemy _*shudder*_

"WE ARE... ehm, extremely going back" I said.

"..." uh...

"Kyouya?"

"Yomi... is Yomi also coming back?" straight to the point isn't he?

"Yes, Tsuna is also coming back TO THE EXTREME!" I said cheerfully.

"...what did you do?" he asked coldly, really...

"Why do you always think bad of me?" I whined.

"Because a certain mad scientist has been rubbing on you" he said bluntly.

"Hey! that's not... forget it" it is true after all... "anyway, expect us tomorrow, Viper took care of everything" or at least I think he _(I think Viper is a he...)_ did...

"Hn, I have to bite the carnivore" when will he stop that? we aren't dinosaurs.

"Ehm sure, eh... good luck, I think" weirdo...

"Hn" but my friend nonetheless...

* * *

**And that's it! I know I'm changing a few thing and the first generation will no longer be here.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Mite: look**

***Mattaku: really... (but when someone is disappointed)**

***Hai: yes**

***Hontoni: really (when asking something)**

***Ile: no**

***Himitsu: it's a secret**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Being Bitten To Death

******Hi guys I decided to follow Venna's advice and make Knuckles more... ehm... Knuckles-ish...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**in this fic Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Being Bitten To Death**

_**- What Are You? A Dog? -**_

_**(The Return Of A Loved One)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Kyouya, I have news for you TO THE EXTREME!" I said.

"Sasagawa? what kind of news? and stop yelling I can hear you perfectly" man... what a cold guy... I'm happy I'm his friend and not his enemy _*shudder*_

"WE ARE... ehm, extremely going back" I said.

"..." uh...

"Kyouya?"

"Yomi... is Yomi also coming back?" straight to the point isn't he?

"Yes, Tsuna is also coming back TO THE EXTREME!" I said cheerfully.

"...what did you do?" he asked coldly, really...

"Why do you always think bad of me?" I whined.

"Because a certain mad scientist has been rubbing on you" he said bluntly.

"Hey! that's not... forget it" it is true after all... "anyway, expect us tomorrow, Viper took care of everything" or at least I think he _(I think Viper is a he...)_ did...

"Hn, I have to bite the carnivore" when will he stop that? we aren't dinosaurs.

"Ehm sure, eh... good luck, I think" weirdo...

"Hn" but my friend nonetheless...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Ugh... I hate mornings, why can't school be in the afternoon, of better yet, no school at all... I'm going to shoot to death the guy that invented school... oh god, Kyouya has been rubbing on me also... perfect! please note sarcasm...

"TSUNA IS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei in my ear the minute I stepped out of my room.

"My ears..." I sobbed, one of these days he'll definitely leave me deaf...

"Stupid boxer! I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up!" Aleksei _(my OC)_ yelled... also...

"If you don't shut up I'll personally shut your mouths" snapped Verde angrily before sensing my killer intent "I think I better leave this to my dear imotou"

"Eh?" Aleksei and Ryohei finally shut up.

"Hmm, I'm so proud of you imotou-chan, being able to shut them up with one glance... remarkable " Verde looked at me proudly adjusting his glasses, an evil glint in his eyes making my friends shiver in fear._  
_

"Ahh... whatever, come on Ryo-kun, Sei, we gotta go" I said tiredly when... "hey, isn't Kiba _(my other OC)_ coming with us?" I asked remembering him.

"In a few days, the brat still have to recover" Aleksei said and I sweat dropped a little, they were the same age after all...

"Okay..." whatever...

* * *

"Hey, Kyouya knows we were coming to school right?" I asked Aleksei and Ryohei who were walking by mi sides, each of them on each side.

"YEAH TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckles answered.

"Why?" asked Sei.

"Because he still hadn't bite us to death" I said as we reached the Disciplinary Committee office.

"YOU ARE EXTREMELY RI-" Sei and I clasped our hands in his mouth to shut him up.

"Do you want to be bitten idiot?" I hissed and he smiled sheepishly, seconds later the door was flung open.

"What are you herbivores doi-" Kyouya's eyes widen slightly for a moment before returning to normal "Yomi"

"Yo Kyouya" I smirked when I was actually sweating bullets.

"You took to long" he hugged me taking me by surprise, he wasn't the expressive type.

"Sorry..." I guess...

"Hey! release her now dog!" yelled Sei fuming at Kyouya.

"Pansy" mumbled Kyouya in my ear and I giggled "I take you know about the Vongola being here" he said releasing me and my mood changed.

"Verde and the others just told me yesterday" I pouted.

"Hn, those idiots will never change" he smirked.

"Whatever" I pouted more.

"Ah, Meimei-san" Kusakabe said from behind Hibari "welcome back"

"Arigatou Kusasabe-san" I said politely.

"I take you guys came for your schedules" he asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"You know me to well _Tetsu_" he grinned.

"Well of course, you are the president of the Student Council AND the Disciplinary Committee" he said "besides I need to know the main _carnivore _as Kyo-san like to describe" he chuckled amused and I did too after seen Kyouya glaring at him._  
_

"Of course, of course, but you don't need to be so formal, we are friends after all, Yomi will do" I said "and we have know each other for years now right?"

"No, no, it would be too rude" I arched an eyebrow "ehm... Yomi-san?" I smiled.

"**_That_** will do" I smiled.

"Haha, anyway, if I remember correctly Kyo-san has your schedules" Kyouya glared a little at him and Tetsu shivered slightly.

"Hn" Kyouya went to his desk and grabbed a pile of papers "your schedules and the files of the Vongola's" perfect.

"Thanks Kyouya" I pecked him on the cheek quickly.

"Hn"

"Come on Tsuna, LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up" Sei and I said at the same time.

"Well I'll see you later" I told Kyouya.

"Hn" I was about to go when he stopped me "and don't think I won't bite you" of course...

"Not to death?" I arched an eyebrow.

"No, I need you alive" he smirked.

"How could I forget 'bout that..." I rolled my eyes... today is going to be a LONG day... I can feel it...

* * *

"I'll see you later TO THE EXTREME!" geez I'm right here, no need to shout...

"Shut up idiot, you are hurting Boss' ears!" ...really? you parent never taught you how to talk instead of yelling.

"Su-eh?" stopping dead in my track.

"Mmm?" asked Sei.

"WHAT'S WRONG TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei yelled... again.

"I think Kyouya made a mistake" I frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm a second year in high school, I should be in my last year of middle school" well, at least I think so...

"Well you are smart enough to be in second years so a don't see the problem"Sei said calmly.

"THAT'S RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" that's true, but still... "and I'm sure that Kyouya was the one to make our schedule so don't worry TO THE EXTREME!" seriously how can I still be able to hear?

* * *

School, class, teachers, books, people... ugh! I mean, it isn't so bad but that doesn't mean I like it, the only thing that make it all bearable for me are my illusions, I can hide behind them and nobody knows, not even the teachers! and they are very trained mafiosi.

This school was the best thing my dad could have made for people like me... like us, rejected, a home for those in the mafia world that don't have a place to go, a shelter... not even the Vindice can corrupt these peace...

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" **maybe someone can...

"Did you hear that?" the girl in front of me whose name was Sukoshi Chidori if I remembered correctly said.

"It's probably Sawada being bitten by the prefect again" her friend _(and my friend too)_ Kurokawa Hana answered, wait a second, isn't Sawada...

"Hey" the girls turn to me "who is this 'Sawada' you are talking about?" I asked.

"Ah! Meimei-sama, Sawada Ienari is a guy that came three months ago with his friends, no one know about who he and his worked for, some people say they have some kind of connections with the Vongola, but no one is sure" said Sukoshi-san

"That's right, ever since Sawada met Hibari he has been asking him to join their famiglia but being Hibari who he is, he just bite him, and said no" finished Hana smirking, most likely remembering when when it happened.

"I see... I think I'll go pay them a visit soon" my eyes narrowed, so the Vongola wanted to recruit one of my men? no can do.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult finding Kyouya and the Vongola's _(they were too damn loud and destructive!) _they were fighting in the back yard of the the Student Council building _(yes, the Student Council have a house!) _and they have quite an audience.

"You stupid Skylark! you were going to hurt Juudaime!" my blood froze when I saw the owner of the voice, a boy that was almost G's copy if it wasn't for his green eyes and silver hair yelled at Kyouya and took out dynamites, he must be Gokudera Hayato, 'Smokin' Bomb' and Sawada Ienari's right hand man. He was standing in front of Sawada Ienari and for the corner of my eye I saw Reborn, the world greatest hitman smirking at the scene. I mentally slapped myself, this wasn't G, he was not G! and that man with the fedora was not _him._

"Haha, Hayato is right, we can't just let you hurt Nari" Yamamoto Takeshi said drawing his sword.

"We can't let you hurt Sawada-san" Dokuro Chrome said tightening her grip in her trident.

"Kufufufufu I agree with my dear Chrome kufufufu" said Daemon Spade's copy, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Hn, you all be bitten to death" Kyouya was about to hit Sawada when I stopped his tonfas with my bare hands, don't misunderstand, it's not like I don't want to see him get beaten to the pulp, not at all, but this was not the time nor place.

"Yomi" Kyouya growled at me narrowing his eyes and the Vongola's and Reborn's eyes grew wide.

"Mochida" I called out and from between the audience came a boy with black raven hair and narrowed dark brown eyes.

"Hai Meimei-sama?" he asked politely making a little bow.

"Make sure all the students return to their classrooms, ALL of them, I'll deal this" I ordered.

"Hai" he began clearing the area and when I was sure we were alone I smacked Kyouya's head with his own tonfa.

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily, he knew how I hated to attract attention.

"The stupid herbivores started it" he hissed.

"I don't care, you are older than him, and I expected you to act like it" I glared, he shut up and went back to the building sulking, of course I was the only one that noticed.

"A-ano" damn! I STILL have to deal with these bastards.

_'Why Kami-sama?!'_

* * *

**The name of my OCC are:**

**-Ketsueki Kiba that means Bloody Fang _(there's a reason)._**

**-Volokov Aleksei **

**And the meaning of Tsuna's name will be revealed in the next chapter so please PE PATIENT!**

***Kami-sama: dear God**

**Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye! **_


	3. Dark Rope Of Death

**Hi guys I want to thank Venna_ (again) _for pointing out my mistakes and all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! Hehehe sorry I have a little thing with Pitch Perfect right now so...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**in this fic Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Dark Rope Of Death**

_**- Faces And Illusions -**_

_**(Forgotten Souls)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Hn, you all be bitten to death" Kyouya was about to hit Sawada when I stopped his tonfas with my bare hands, don't misunderstand, it's not like I don't want to see him get beaten to the pulp, not at all, but this was not the time nor place.

"Yomi" Kyouya growled at me narrowing his eyes and the Vongola's and Reborn's eyes grew wide.

"Mochida" I called out and from between the audience came a boy with black raven hair and narrowed dark brown eyes.

"Hai Meimei-sama?" he asked politely making a little bow.

"Make sure all the students return to their classrooms, ALL of them, I'll deal this" I ordered.

"Hai" he began clearing the area and when I was sure we were alone I smacked Kyouya's head with his own tonfa.

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily, he knew how I hated to attract attention.

"The stupid herbivores started it" he hissed.

"I don't care, you are older than him, and I expected you to act like it" I glared, he shut up and went back to the building sulking, of course I was the only one that noticed.

"A-ano" damn! I STILL have to deal with these bastards.

_'Why Kami-sama?!'_

* * *

**Chrome's PoV**

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. Sawada-san was about to ask prefect-san to join the Vongola Famiglia again like he has been doing the past three months; obviously prefect-san refused _(like he had been doing the past three months) _and decided to bite us to death. I'm starting to think Sawada-san is a masochistic...

...

...

...

Anyway, we were about to be bitten when a pretty girl stopped prefect-san's attack with her bare hand. She had wavy light auburn hair almost blond, but not quite yet, that ended a little above her hips, her bangs covering most of her face including her eyes along with a pair of think framed glasses, I could see a flash of amber for a second before it disappeared, my eyes grew wide, to be honest I was jealous, we were both girls and yet she was stronger and younger, she looked like a year or two younger, it wasn't fair, her petite figure along with her poor height of 5' _(more or less)_ made her look like a china doll, fragile and beautiful, however the way she presented herself showed that she wasn't fragile at all, and the aura she gave was the one of a boss...

I wanted to be like her... I want to follow a leader like her, Sawada-san may be kind and everything, and I really liked him a lot, but I didn't see him as boss... maybe like a friend, but never as a boss, the only reason Mukuro-nii-sama and I are still with him is to destroy Vongola from the inside... but now...

"A-ano" Sawada-san started talking to the girl nervously, fidgeting and avoiding looking at her, this is what I mean when I say he doesn't have the aura of a boss.

The girl looked at him with sharp eyes and then feeling my gaze she moved her eyes in my direction. Our eyes met. She had a pair of beautiful amber orbs that could see through you right into your soul.

I know I don't even know her, she could be someone cruel for all I know, she could even be plotting our death right now... but I didn't care, her eyes showed understanding, kindness, someone mature and above all... determination... just like-

My eyes grew wide. She couldn't be could she?

"Dokuro-san right?" she asked me making me snap out of my thoughts and I nodded shyly "I realize you are the more... civilized within Sawada-san circle and I want to apologize for Kyouya's behavior" she said kindly to me and I blushed hiding my surprise.

"Don't worry it was also our fault" I made a little bow and she nodded in understanding.

"I appreciate you recognize your fault" she narrowed her eyes towards Sawada-san who in return shrieked like a little girl "but I'm afraid you won't go unpunished" I nodded "please follow me" she started walking towards the Student Council building when bomber-san started yelling at her.

"WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE STUPID WOMAN!" he shouted angrily but she didn't even flinched.

"I would like if you refrain yourself from shouting profanities in school grounds, I'm sure you wouldn't like me using force" she said calmly brushing her bangs with her hand casually.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT BITCH" now **_that_ **did the trick.

"I warned you" before I could even blink bomber-san was already on the floor and the girl had one leg on top of him.

"HEY! GET OFF ME BITCH!" bomber-san yelled.

"Now your gonna listen to me punk" her cold voice send shivers to my spine "you're gonna shut the fuck up and made your heavy excuse of an ass follow me if you don't want your dick chomped off and shoved into you mouth" she threaten, all the guys covered their beloved prize and I think I saw baby-san twitch a little, might have been my imagination...

"Yes ma'am" he said quietly and she nodded with a satisfied smile, even when it was a small one I could see she looked beautiful, she should smile more...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Stupid son of a bomb... why? why?! all I wanted was to have a peaceful day...

We entered the Student Council building and I guide them to my office _(yes, I have an office...) _before they entered I made an illusion of enough chairs for all of us and motion them to sit down.

"A-ano... etto..." Dokuro-san started struggling with words and I realized why.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Meimei Tsunanoyomi" her eyes widen in surprise.

"Dark rope of... death?" asked uncertain Yamamoto-san.

"Hai" well, that was one way of reading it.

"A-ano M-mei... etto, Meimei-san?" asked Dokuro-san again uncertainly.

"Hai Dokuro-san?"

"Etto... is the principal going to come?" she asked curiously and I froze.

* * *

**Takeshi's PoV**

After Chrome-chan asked Meimei-chan if the principal was going to come she suddenly froze, we were in an awkward silence, we didn't knew what to say and Meimei-chan didn't seem to want to talk to us right now...

**_CRASH. CRASH. BOOM._**

That was what stopped the awkward silence, I reach to my sword but the long sigh Meimei-chan let out made me think otherwise.

"I'll come back in a few, don't try to leave, I will know" she warned before disappearing behind the door.

"Tch, stupid woman" Hayato grumbled under his breath making me laugh.

"Kufufufu, says the puppy that was kicked before he could ever defend himself kufufufufu" mocked Mukuro.

"Urusai pineapple-freak" Hayato growled in return.

"Kufufufu want to fight" Mukuro got his trident but before something else happened the door opened and came a guy with dirty blond hair and purple eyes he had three long scars in his left cheek that resembled the claws of a wild animal...

"Huh... just like Yomi predicted" he said shaking his head in amusement.

"Yo, who are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm Kiba" he said "Yomi send me to keep an eye on you" he said eyeing the baby, well not so baby right now since he was under an illusion that made him look like an adult "you should keep an eye on them" Kiba-san told him "just because you are in the body of a baby it doesn't mean you are not an adult" I stiffen, how could he know? he shouldn't be able to see thought Mukuro's illusion...

**_CLICK._**

The door opened and a girl came in, she was so beautiful I was sure I was red like a tomato, her light auburn hair was tied in a high pony tail, her eyes were the color of amber and were so deep, her pink lips almost begged to be kissed... she was petite and looked like she barely reached the 5' and looker about one or two years younger than us, her beautiful amber eyes were slightly narrowed giving her a sexy look... I looked around and saw that my friends were also blushing like mad, Chrome-chan was trying to suppress a giggle, and the baby looked at her with interest, and... longing?

"Kiba... what are you doing in underwear?" my eyes widen, his what? I looked again at Kiba-san but I saw him full dressed, did the girl needed glasses or something?

"Ma ma, it's okay they can't see it after all" he said grinning.

"I don't care if they can't, I can, so go an put some clothes" the girl ordered but Kiba-san just smirked.

"Come on babe, you know you like my sexy body" he said seductively and _**now **_could see him in his underwear, and while Chrome-chan was trying to cover her eyes _(the guy was well ripped) _I felt jealous of how close he was to the girl, why?_  
_

"As if" she snorted "I have seen better junk than yours, now go and get dressed" I was horrified, did she really meant it?

"You're no fun" Kiba-san pouted before obeying her _(hopefully) _and leaving the room.

"Now let's get back into business" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Nari trying to act normal, key word _tried._

"What are you talking about? I just to told you my name a few minutes ago" she arched her eyebrow.

"You really look different like this Meimei Tsunanoyomi-san" said the baby in his adult voice, my eyes widen.

"Meimei-chan?!" I asked surprised, was this girl really the same that stopped Hibari's attack with her bare hands, she look so fragile!

"As expected of the best hitman in the world" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't know anything about you little Missy" he said rather cockily trying to act 'cool'

"I can be whoever I want _Kyoshi-san_" and for the first time in my life I saw the baby frozen without knowing what to do...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I wanted to laugh so bad at Reborn's expression but that would kill my fun so I just watched with a passive look painted on my face.

"How the hell you now about that?" he asked darkly pointing his chameleon, ehm, gun at me but the twitches his fingers made told me he was nervous, almost scared, tsk, tsk, tsk, you should never show weakness against your enemies Reborn-chan

"I told you, I can be whoever I want _Luciano_" I changed my appearance with my illusion's help making me look like someone Reborn knew. Wavy dark chocolate brown hair that reached my hips moving slightly in my back matched perfectly my deep violet eyes, my body was suddenly filled in all the right places and I was taller but not so much, my skin was white like the snow making me look like a china doll and a familiar birth mark in the form of a star below my left eye.

"Tamashi..." Reborn's breath hitched.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I'm sorry if it was a little rushed but I just wanted to get it done hehehe I know... I'm a bad author *sobs*, soooooo... you love it? hate it? who is Tamashi? and why is Reborn frightened of her? or is he really frightened?**

**Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

***Meimei Tsunanoyomi: the 'normal' way of reading Tsuna's name would be 'dark rope of Hades' Hades making reference to the death so it would be 'dark rope of death' but that doesn't mean it's the only way of reading it.**

***Ano: excuse me**

***Etto: a way of saying 'ehm'**

***Kiba: fang**

***Kyoshi: teacher**

***Tamashi: soul**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Looking For Someone

**Hi guys I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! Hehehe sorry I have a little thing with Pitch Perfect right now so...**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**this fic is NON-CANON Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it... _yet..._**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Looking For Someone**

**_- Persons Of Your Past -_  
**

**_(Not Everything Can Be Forgotten)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

I wanted to laugh so bad at Reborn's expression but that would kill my fun so I just watched with a passive look painted on my face.

"How the hell you now about that?" he asked darkly pointing his chameleon, ehm, gun at me but the twitches his fingers made told me he was nervous, almost scared, tsk, tsk, tsk, you should never show weakness against your enemies Reborn-chan

"I told you, I can be whoever I want _Luciano_" I changed my appearance with my illusion's help making me look like someone Reborn knew. Wavy dark chocolate brown hair that reached my hips moving slightly in my back matched perfectly my deep violet eyes, my body was suddenly filled in all the right places and I was taller but not so much, my skin was white like the snow making me look like a china doll and a familiar birth mark in the form of a star below my left eye.

"Tamashi..." Reborn's breath hitched.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I really wanted to laugh at the _"greatest hitman's"_ face, it was just so... so... unbelievable!

"Who told you about that?" he demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't talk to me like that Reborn-chan" he twitched again "if you want to ask me something you will talk to me with respect" I mocked him smirking at his frustrated face.

"Tell me _one _reason I _shouldn't _feed you bullets" he hissed and I clicked my tongue lifting the illusion.

"Well... first, because all of you are in _my _territory" I almost chuckled at the incredulous look they were giving me "and second because I can do _this_" I took a step forward and crouch down at his eye level _(I mean, his real one)_ and touched the orange pacifier around his neck, the moment my fingertips touched it, a white light enveloped him and the baby disappeared, there, instead of the baby stood a man... the man that was Reborn before the curse...

"What's this? how?" he asked astonished of what I just did, of course, he wasn't the only one.

"Reborn-san?" asked a dumbfounded Gokudera Hayato gaping like a fish.

"Akambo?" Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes were wide that I almost feared his eyes would pop out.

"U-uso! Reborn?" Sawada Ienari yelled and I was tempted to smack him in the head.

"What did you do?" asked Reborn narrowing his eyes at me.

"You don't like it? I can make you a baby again if you wanted" I went to touch the pacifier again and laughed when he took a step back preventing me for touching it "if you don't want it then you just have to say so" I mocked and he growled angrily making me laugh again.

"You didn't answer my question" he stated eyeing his new body warily.

"What should I answer your question? I already gave you back your body, you should be thankful and shut that pretty little mouth of yours" I glared and he narrowed more his eyes and mine softened a little when I remembered something, but immediately hardened them "anyway, to answer your question, I'm actually not sure myself, I just discovered I could break the curse a couple of years ago when another Arcobaleno came looking for someone..." I trailed and he blinked in surprise "You haven't saw Fon since you were turned babies, have you?" his eyes widen slightly but I noticed.

"I don't know what are you talking about, I just visited Fon a few days ago, he is in China right now" I couldn't help but laugh at his poor attempts of covering the truth.

"Really? I would have never thought, right Fon?" Reborn's eyes widen again when I lifted the illusion that was hiding Fon "I never thought you could teleport yourself" I joked.

"Neither did I?" he said also amused at Reborn.

"Fon" Reborn gritted his teeth in anger.

"Konbanwa Reborn, hisashiburi" Fon said with his ever present smile "genki deska?"

"What are you doing here Fon?" asked Reborn ignoring Fon's question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm spending time with mi little brother and sister" he said calmly.

"He has siblings?" asked Sawada Ienari confused and Gokudera shrugged.

"I didn't knew you had family" Reborn narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course I have family" he faked hurt.

"Who are they?" asked Sawada... ugh, how I hate that name...

"Kyouya, and I-Pin" he said and the teen jaws dropped with the exception of Rokudo and Dokuro.

"Kyouya, as in Hibari Kyouya?" Fon and I nodded our heads enjoying the look on their faces.

"Maa, it isn't that unbelievable if you really see his face" I said sitting on my chair, Fon leaning on my desk.

"Well... that's true, they _do_ look alike" Yamamoto pointed out.

"Of course they look alike yakyū-baka! they are related!" yelled Gokudera.

Those two began fighting, well, it was actually Baka-dera cursing at Yamamoto-san and the other laughing gleefully at him while Sawada was trying to calm them down, key word: _tried_.

**_KNOCK. KNOCK._**

I blinked in surprise who could that be?

"Come in" Kiba step into the room and my eyes softened when I recognized the little bulge in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but he won't take his nap if you're not with him" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay, give him to me" I hide myself under the face of 'Tamashi' again and opened my arms to carry the small child "what's wrong Torikkā?" I asked the toddler.

"Tori can't sleep, Tori needs mama to sleep" he said pouting, sometimes I forget he and Sagi aren't like Lambo and I-Pin

"Hai, hai, I'm here now" I reassured him and he turned to the other occupants of the room.

"And those weird people?" he asked pointing to Reborn and his... ehm... acquaintances...

"Don't worry about those weirdos, mama won't let them hurt you while you are asleep" I patted him on the head.

"But, who will protect mama form them?" he asked cutely trying to stifle a yawn.

"Don't worry, mama can kick their butts any moment" I smiled.

"Okay..." my little Torikkā began to fall asleep and I hummed quietly a lullaby helping him, when I felt his breaths were even I handed him back to Kiba who took him to his room.

"That was quite a sight" Reborn voice snapped me out of my 'happy moment' making me frown again.

"Well thank you, I always try to make my sons happy" I explained absentmindedly looking at my nails.

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Am I?" he didn't even knew my age.

"..." he kept silence and I lifted the illusion once again.

"Going to more important things, I wan't to know what are you lot doing here?" I asked remembering the main subject.

"What do you mean?" asked Sawada sweating bullets.

"Please, you aren't here to enjoy the view and go to school, Vongola isn't that kind of people" they tensed at the mention of their famiglia "I wan't to know what are you doing here" I demanded.

"Who do you think you are bitch? the owner of the school? of the town?" Gokudera scoffed and I smirked.

"As a matter of fact I'm" their eyes widen "your principal, and the owner of Namimori, I was the one that made this town neutral territory of all mafia doings" I explained enjoying their pale faces "so if you don't want to tell me it's okay" the relaxed a little "by all means go ahead and pack you belongings, I won't have possible threats roaming freely in Namimori"

"Then..." Dokuro-san started "then if Sawada-san tell you what are we here we can stay bossu?" I blinked at that, bossu? I wasn't bossy...

"Hai, as long as you don't endanger this school students and Namimori's citizens then I don't have any problem" Dokuro-san seemed to brighten.

"Reborn-san I think we should tell her" Dokuro-san said and Rokudo-san and I arched and eyebrow, I didn't thought she would be this blunt, she seems like the shy type...

"Why?" Reborn hissed at her making her take a step back frightened.

"Kufufu, I don't appreciate you upsetting my dear sister _Akambo_" Mukuro said angrily materializing his trident.

"STOP!" everyone looked at me "the question is simple, are you going to tell me or not?" I huffed annoyed.

"...Fine" he grumbled.

"Good, now spill the soup" Fon said.

"Fine, the head of Vongola's CEDEF is looking for someone" I narrowed my eyes at that, who in the world could Sawada Iemitsu be looking for in this place?

"Who?"

"Someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi" great, my life can't possibly get worse!

* * *

**Hey there, so this is it, you love it? hate it? Kyouya, I-pin and Fon are full blooded siblings while Alude is their half brother.**

***Meimei Tsunanoyomi: the 'normal' way of reading Tsuna's name would be 'dark rope of Hades' Hades making reference to the death so it would be 'dark rope of death' but that doesn't mean it's the only way of reading it.**

***Ketsueki Kiba: bloody Fang**

***Akambo: baby**

***Uso: no way**

***Konbanwa: good evening**

***Hisashiburi: it's been a while**

***Genki deska: how have you been?**

***Yakyū-baka: baseball idiot**

***Torikkā: tricker**

*******CEDEF: _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (External consultancy family)_**

**Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Hi guys I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! Hehehe sorry I have a little thing with Pitch Perfect right now so...**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**this fic is NON-CANON Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it... _yet..._**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_**- How They-We-Met -**_

_**(Her Greatest Mistake)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Then..." Dokuro-san started "then if Sawada-san tell you what are we here we can stay bossu?" I blinked at that, bossu? I wasn't bossy...

"Hai, as long as you don't endanger this school students and Namimori's citizens then I don't have any problem" Dokuro-san seemed to brighten.

"Reborn-san I think we should tell her" Dokuro-san said and Rokudo-san and I arched and eyebrow, I didn't thought she would be this blunt, she seems like the shy type...

"Why?" Reborn hissed at her making her take a step back frightened.

"Kufufu, I don't appreciate you upsetting my dear sister _Akambo_" Mukuro said angrily materializing his trident.

"STOP!" everyone looked at me "the question is simple, are you going to tell me or not?" I huffed annoyed.

"...Fine" he grumbled.

"Good, now spill the soup" Fon said.

"Fine, the head of Vongola's CEDEF is looking for someone" I narrowed my eyes at that, who in the world could Sawada Iemitsu be looking for in this place?

"Who?"

"Someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi" great, my life can't possibly get worse!

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Oh dear Kami-sama... please enlighten me and tell me what I did wrong in my past life, no forget that... I really think I don't deserve this kind of punishment... well, maybe I do, but please!

"What makes Sawada Iemitsu think that Tsunayoshi is here?" I asked Reborn pinching the bridge of my nose.

"He said that the last time they saw each other, Tsunayoshi was here" he explained.

"You are not going to find her here" I stated simply.

"Her?" asked Sawada with confused eyes.

"Don't you know who you are looking for?" wait, unless...

"Hai, we are looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said "he is an old friend of my dad" I couldn't hold my laugh.

"Bossu?" asked confused Dokuro-san.

"Oh my god, you really don't know a thing" I kept on laughing.

"Kufufufu, what are you laughing so much about?" asked Rokudo-san annoyed.

"You" they narrowed their eyes at me with the exception of Dokuro-san, Sawada and Yamamoto-san who looked confuse instead of angry "you have no idea who actually is Sawada Tsunayoshi right?"

"Of course we know who he is bitch" the punk snarled at me "we have met Tsunayoshi-sama before"

"Oh really, and how does this... 'Tsunayoshi-sama' looks like?" I was curious about what Iemitsu had told them.

"He has brown hair and brown eyes" ah...

"That's pretty... plain... there are hundred of people that look like that in Japan" and Tsunayoshi is a girl... "I admit that she has-had brown hair and brown eyes, but not anymore"

"I don't see how you would know that" asked Reborn suspiciously

"Of course I would know" I smirked.

"How?" I chuckled, I thought he had good memory...

"Because we are friends" that's not exactly a lie...

"So you **_do_** now where she is" I ignored his question.

"Ne Reborn, do you remember when you met Tamashi?" I asked him remembering how I met him so many years ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was sad, my world has just crashed..._

_Why did he had to leave me...?_

_I loved him so much, why did you chose someone else...?_

_Is this my punishment for killing people?_

_Why was like this?_

_Am I... hated?_

_Am I not wanted?_

_All this questions kept flowing through my mind making me forget about my surroundings, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed a man in a suit coming straight to me._

**_CRASH_**_._

_We bumped into each other making me fall and him spill his coffee._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to" I apologized quickly and the man chuckled amused._

_"It's okay, it was also my fault, I didn't saw you standing there" I didn't noticed until now, but the guy was quite handsome, he looked in his early twenties, maybe late teens; he had lack spiky hair with curly sideburns and onyx eyes and was wearing a black suit with a orange shirt underneath and a fedora, he looked like a businessman... or a hitman..._

_"No, no, I insist it was my fault" I said to him smiling apologetically "let me buy you a new coffee, it the least I can do for spilling yours" we both looked at the coffee spilled all over the floor, it was a miracle how we didn't got dirty..._

_"If you insist" he said with a charming smile that made me blush... damn this guy was hot..._

_After I bought him a new espresso we started chatting about ourselves, I didn't told him my true life, it would be a suicide, who knows if the guy was a police officer or worked for the mafia, I couldn't risk it, I also noticed that he wasn't telling me the truth, my Hyper Intuition kept warning me during our talk._

_"I hope we can see each other again" he said smiling and I nodded._

_"Me too" but just after I discover who you really are..._

* * *

_Luciano Nicolini, that was his real name, he told me his name was Kyoshi, what a liar, but oh well, its not like I didn't lied myself, I told him my name was Tamashi so I think we are even..._

_Anyway, Luciano Nicolini was a well know hitman that went by the name of 'Reborn'... so this was the 'very promising hitman'... well he's not so great if I could find everything about him..._

_Days went by and I suddenly got a message from the guy._

_'Meet me in the XXXX coffee shop in two hours'__ I sweat dropped at the text, he really should stop bossing everyone around... he'll never get a girlfriend if he doesn't..._

_I sighed and closed my phone, this was a good opportunity to discover Luciano's true intentions..._

* * *

_"So you called me here to drink because a girl rejected you, that's not something you would usually say to your date" after Luciano arrived to the coffee shop he didn't even bother ordering a coffee, he just grabbed my hand and took me to the nearest bar._

_"Shut up, I know you don't want to hook up with me, you are different from the other girls, you are different from Luce" he said._

_"I suppose different in a good way" I teased taking another zip of my beer._

_"You tell me" he teased back._

_"If you mean that I'm not a backstabber or an idiot that can't realize my best friend feelings then I think I'm different in a good way" I smiled sadly, I too knew how did it feel... the pain of not being loved by that special person._

_"You know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else" it wasn't a question._

_"Of course, it's the worst feeling in the world" it really is..._

_"What happen?" ahhhh..._

_"He's in love with someone else" I admitted._

_"Ouch" yeah._

_"But that's not really the reason, I knew that already, I always believed he would notice me someday but..."_

_"But..."_

_"He's gay..." I said bitterly._

_"I'm sorry" he said awkwardly._

_"Nah, it's okay, I just... I don't know... G's my best friend and... he is currently dating Ugetsu, he's my big brother's best friend and also a good friend of mine -or was- so... things are a little awkward between us, especially since Ugetsu knew about my feelings toward G..." it's very painful... "that's actually why I bumped into you the other day, I was distracted thinking about that..." to know that I will never be able to be with G..._

_"We have it hard" he said trying to cheer me up._

_"Yeah... we have it hard" so hard it makes me tired..._

* * *

_Time went by, days, weeks, months, until they became years. Luciano and I became friends and told the each other everything, abasolutely everything_

_He was the only one I could trust completely after daddy died. G and Asari (I stopped calling him by his first name after he and G started dating) were always so busy being all lovey-dovey it made me want do puke right there, of course I didn't... just because I didn't wanted to upset G..._

_Anyway, back to the topic, Luciano and I became best friends we were inseparable __and without neither of us noticing we became an important part of the other life's_, after some more time we became lovers, we loved so much each other and even considered abandoning everything and run away, we dreamed of a life without living in hiding were we could be ourselves everyday, create a family, I knew my dad and brother wouldn't get mad at me for not telling them a word, they wanted me to be happy.

_But that dream couldn't become true, Luciano was forced to become an Arcobaleno and was given the burden of bearing the pacifier curse... and become a baby, I wasn't going to let him do that, I felt there was something fishy about this and told him, we got on an argument and he left... never looking back..._

_But I didn't wanted something bad happening to him and I followed him._

_I should have done that..._

* * *

_The meeting was a trap..._

**_There was someone trying to kill the Arcobaleno._**

_I knew that they were very strong mafiosi, I knew I shouldn't get worried about them getting hurt, I met the Arcobaleno years ago and was aware of how strong they all were._

**_Especially Luciano._**

_But I knew that there was something I was something wrong with all this situation because who in their right mind would attack the Arcobaleno, oh I tell you.**  
**_

**_No one._**

_I mentally slapped myself, this wasn't the moment to think about this. I focused on Luciano never moving from my hiding spot no matter how much I wanted to go and help him_

_'Wait...' my Hyper Intuition said 'wait...' and so I did, until the right moment... and it came._

_The whole fight was a trap, they weren't here to kill the Arcobaleno..._

**_They wanted the pacifiers..._**

_'Wait..." my HI yelled and I froze on my spot, not yet?_

_I waited patient, my eyes never leaving Luciano nor the pacifiers... they ere important to him after all, right?_

_I waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_'!NOW!' I finally realized what my HI meant... Luciano was so busy fighting he didn't noticed the man that was coming from behind him, so I did what I had to..._

**_BANG._**

_Blood... I remember there was so much blood... and screams... I wondered why they were screaming... why they look so sad... why are they crying..._

_'I'm dying...' of course... it hit me like a ton of bricks, it made me sad to see Luciano crying for me..._

_"You are going to be fine" he chanted like a mantra, again and again..._

_"Lu... cia... no..." there was blood in my mouth "I... am... p... ant..." it was becoming difficult._

_"Shh, don't talk" he pleaded but I shook my head._

_"No... sa... ve... b... by" damn, why did my name had to be so long..._

_"What did sh said?" asked Skull confused._

_"Save... ba..y" I insisted._

_"Stop talking!" Luciano pleaded again pouring his sky flamed in my wound._

_"Save... our... b-ba-" my body went limp, and my eyes unfocused._

_And I died..._

_I always fought to protect my friends and family, but I never actually died from any of them..._

_It was silly..._

_But I actually was glad I died for Luciano..._

_Even in the mafia world he had such a pure soul..._

_I hoped he never changed_

* * *

_Oh but dear lord he did..._

_Returning back to life is never easy, it hurts like a bitch... like a fucking bitch..._

_But I did anyway, I wanted so much to go see my beloved Luciano, and that was a mistake from my part..._

_I'm not sure how many time had passed since my dead but there he was the fucker..._

**_With another woman._**

_I wanted to kill her, how dare the bitch steal my man._

_We were going to get married_

_But above all I wanted to kill him, was I a fool all this time? I looked at my hand where my engagement ring was and took it off._

**_"I don't need this anymore"_**

_I went to our-his apartment and left it there, and left only taking a few clothes with me._

_Never looking back_

_I made a mistake when I fell in love with him_

_I don't regret it, I never will._

_But I do regret trying to save him..._

_Because I lost my child because of it._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"What about it?" he asked coldly.

"After she met you she always returned with a smile on her face, you brighten her days after G rejected her..." I said with a sad smile, I will never forget how happy he made me...

"What has that anything to do with Tsunayoshi" he pointed his gun at me again narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing" he narrowed his eyes annoyed "but... I wouldn't have thought you would forget so soon about what she said to you when she as dying"

"What?"

"Something very important" the room was in total silence waiting for me to continue.

"And what is that?" he urged me.

**_"Did you saved your child?"_**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**OH MY GOD! Did I really just wrote that? what the hell was I thinking?! what the hell is wrong with me?! anyway...you love it? hate it? hehehe this chap was longer_*nods proudly*_ good!**

***Meimei Tsunanoyomi: the 'normal' way of reading Tsuna's name would be 'dark rope of Hades' Hades making reference to the death so it would be 'dark rope of death' but that doesn't mean it's the only way of reading it.**

***Ketsueki Kiba: bloody Fang**

*******CEDEF: _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (External consultancy family)_**

***Kami: god**

**Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. Tamashi Part I

**Hi there!**

**BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SKIP THIS PLEASE READ THE NEXT LINE!**

**I want to apologize for the long wait, and warn you guys that I re-write this fic so you may want to go back ad re-read it all over again _(sorry about that)_**

**NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**this fic is NON-CANON Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it... _yet..._**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..." **_talking in Italian

* * *

**Tamashi**

_**-The Ghost Of You-**_

_**(Some Things Can't Be Fixed)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"What about it?" he asked coldly.

"After she met you she always returned with a smile on her face, you brighten her days after G rejected her..." I said with a sad smile, I will never forget how happy he made me...

"What has that anything to do with Tsunayoshi" he pointed his gun at me again narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought you would forget so soon about what she said to you when she as dying"

"What?"

"Something very important" the room was in total silence waiting for me to continue.

"And what is that?" he urged me.

**"Did you saved your child?"**

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"H-How?" Reborn seemed lost for a second.

"I know everything about Tamashi's life" I simply said, I am, or rather, was her.

"Stalker" Baka-dera snickered under his breath and Reborn glared at him fiercely.

"There wasn't any baby" he said after a moment of silence and now it was my turn to glare at him.

"Liar" I hissed with so much hate that everyone in the room flinched "there **was** a baby" I saw my child.

"No" he insisted and I broke the windows.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I gritted my teeth in anger, how could he? denying his own baby... I hate him...

"There wasn't any baby inside her" he avoided looking at me and I remembered something Fon told me once.

_"I don't think he returned to the building for you body" _and that would have made sense, I woke up there after all...

**Son of a bitch!**

"You abandoned her body there didn't you?" it wasn't a question.

"..." fucking son a bitch!

"How could you!?" I yelled at him, tears in my eyes "how could you abandon her, no forget about that, how could you forget about your **own** child?" he could have saved our baby, **my** baby.

"Wow, stop right there" said Sawada moving his arms frantically "what do you mean by that? Reborn is a dad?" he asked confused.

"Yes, he also was going to abandon the Mafia world with his soon-to-be wife and their unborn child many years ago" Fon explained eyeing me worriedly.

"B-But Reborn would never do that to his own child right?" Sawada asked his tutor with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah Reborn, you wouldn't do that right?" if you deny it I swear I'm going to fry you alive right here, right now.

"..." he kept quiet.

"R-Reborn?" stuttered Sawada with an horrified look planted on his face.

"Reborn-san?" Baka-dera mirrored his boss' face.

"Who would have thought you were that kind of person Akambo, but then again you are mafia so it's not to surprising" Rokudo-san said not doing his creepy laugh for once.

"T-That's t-too c-cr-uel" sniffed Dokuro-san walking towards me.

"This is mafia" Reborn said casually and something inside me snapped.

"This is mafia?" I clenched my teeth in anger "THIS IS MAFIA!?" bastard! "THAT'S ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY? THIS IS MAFIA!?" I yelled to the top of my lungs "fuck you Luciano" my illusions were getting out of control but I ignored them "I knew it, I should have killed you the moment I realized I-she was falling in love with you!" I sobbed hiding my face between my hands "damn it!"

"What do you mean by that?" he narrowed his eyes at me "Tamashi died more than seventeen years ago, you couldn't have possibly know her" everyone looked astonished, but who could blame them... "you look barely fourteen"

"Just because I look like a thirteen year old it doesn't mean that I am one" I said and Fon patted me in the head reassuringly.

"I think you should go" Fon said at them, his smile forgotten long ago.

"I won't go until that pipsqueak tell me who the hell she knows Tamashi" Reborn growled and I laughed dryly.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked him, my face still covered "you abandoned not only her but her child also" his body twitched a little "if I know something about her or her whereabouts I wouldn't tell a backstabber like you"

"Reborn, get out" Fon said sharply noticing my illusions loosing control.

"No" stubborn bastard, get out!

"Go away" I snapped at him lifting my head and looking at his straight into his eyes.

"You..." his eyes widen I looked at my reflection from the corner of my eye in the mirror that was in my left, my eyes widen at what I saw, my eyes were a deep violet color, and there was a familiar birth mark bellow my left eye.

The same as Tamashi's.

I quickly hide it with my hand and turned away from him trying to take control of my illusions once again.

"Of course..." he breath and Fon and I stiffened "you are... you **must** be Giotto's daughter" he said and I sweat dropped a little, really? that's **all** he could thought of? "that means..." his eyes widen in realization and I bit my lips "you are Tamashi's niece" I so wanted to fell anime style, really? really?!

Are you that dumb that you can't even realize I'm Tamashi?

* * *

******CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ehehe... h-hi there... uhm... sorry if it was a little... lame _*cowers in fear*_ I promise the next chapter will be better**

**************Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	7. Tamashi Part II

**OMG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in a couple of days _(after June 19)_, but you guys get it :D**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**this fic is NON-CANON Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it... _yet..._**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..." **_talking in Italian

* * *

**Tamashi**

_**- Misguided Ghosts -**_

_**(Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Reborn, get out" Fon said sharply noticing my illusions loosing control.

"No" stubborn bastard, get out!

"Go away" I snapped at him lifting my head and looking at his straight into his eyes.

"You..." his eyes widen I looked at my reflection from the corner of my eye in the mirror that was in my left, my eyes widen at what I saw, the birth mark bellow my left eye.

The same as Tamashi's.

I quickly hide it with my hand and turned away from him trying to take control of my illusions once again.

"Of course..." he breath and Fon and I stiffened "you are... you **must** be Giotto's daughter" he said and I sweat dropped a little, really? that's **all** he could thought of? "that means..." his eyes widen in realization and I bit my lips "you are Tamashi's niece" I so wanted to fell anime style, really? really?!

Are you that dumb that you can't even realize I'm Tamashi?

* * *

**Ienari's PoV**

I watched the exchange between Reborn and Tsunanoyomi-chan, I felt lost, I mean, I normally am, but I felt more lost than usual, I had known Reborn since I was 6 years old, about 7 years ago almost 8, after mom and I were attacked by another famiglia, that is when we discovered that dad was part of the mafia, it was pretty hard for us to digest it, specially mom, she felt and looked so betrayed, me too, but I guess mom was the one that too it worse...

Anyway, I was shocked when Tsunanoyomi-chan said that Reborn was a dad, or was supposed to be, I always thought that he and I were very close, I even saw him as my father figure instead of Iemitsu, I didn't knew what to think of him, was there more things he was hiding from me, I knew he is a hitman, I had known that for a long time and I've accepted the fact, because I know he is not a bad person, but what she said... about abandoning his soon-to-be wife and unborn child... there must be a reason, I know it!

"Reborn, get out" I heard the Chinese guy say, Fon I think it was his name.

"No" Reborn said stubbornly, and I felt my HI react, something was going to happen, and I don't think we will like it...

"Go away" Tsunanoyomi-chan snapped at her lifting her head form her hands and my eyes widen slightly, her eyes weren't amber anymore, instead they were a deep violet and a birth mark bellow her left eye in the form of a star...

The same as that person called Tamashi...

"You..." Reborn gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

Tsunanoyomi-chan was quick to hide her face once again in her hands once again, but she wasn't fast enough, we all had already seen what she wanted to hide... was she... her?... was she that person called _Tamashi?_

My HI seemed to agree with me, but... should I tell Reborn?

_'No'_ my HI said, but why, would it bring more trouble? _'yes'_

"Of course..." Reborn breath and Fon and Tsunanoyomi-chan stiffened "you are... you **must** be Giotto's daughter" he said and I sweat dropped a little, really? that's **all** he could thought of? "that means..." his eyes widen in realization and I bit my lips "you are Tamashi's niece" I was tempted to palm face, really? and I thought I was the idiot here...

I looked at Tsunanoyomi-chan from the corner of my eyes, she looked hurt that he hadn't recognized her, but at the same time relieved, she seemed to know too that it was best if Reborn didn't knew that she was Tamashi, but it was weird, I didn't noticed any kind of illusions on her beside her eyes and that birth mark, so how could she look so young? Reborn said that she died more than 17 years ago, if she was pregnant she had to be at least 13 years old... maybe a little younger? well, lets suppose she was... eighteen at the time... so eighteen plus seventeen... she should be around her thirties... and she doesn't look like... just what in the world is going on...?

"I'm not..." she said "I would have to be older than seventeen to had met her don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"You could be hiding under an illusion for all we know bitch!" Gokudera-kun snarled at her and I looked at him with disappointment, I really didn't liked how Gokudera-kun looked at everybody as his enemy...

"She's not" I said and all heads snapped in my direction, but I only cared about one.

Tsunanoyomi-chan's

She smiled at me gratefully and I could feel myself gain a blush as she mouthed something to me.

_"Thank you"_ her lips moved to form those words, and I swear I felt everything stop, like in those cheesy movies, where the man finds the perfect girl... and that was when I realized that I was starting to fall in love with her...

But then I felt another pair of eyes burning holes in my head, I lifted my eyes a couple of centimeters and found myself staring into red-brown colored eyes burning with... jealousy?

I frowned confused for a second before stop focusing only on the person eyes to be able to see his/her hole face.

Hibari...san?

No wait... Fon-san?!

"Hiee!" I jumped surprised, Fon-san looked like a calm and collected person unlike Hibari-san, why would he look at me like that?

Unless...

He is in love with Tsunanoyomi-chan...

"Juudaime?" Gokudera-kun's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah" I manage to stutter, still felling Fon-san's glare.

"You said that she is not hiding behind any kind of illusions, right Dame-Nari?" asked Reborn and I nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, I can't feel any illusion on her" I said to him eyeing Chrome-chan and Mukuro who sent me confused looks but didn't said anything.

"Is that true?" he asked Chrome-chan and she nodded nervously "you are not lying to me, are you?" my eyes widened when I saw him pointing his Leon-gun at her.

"Reborn!" how could this be? the Reborn I knew wasn't like this...

"I-I'm not lying" Chrome-chan said firmly.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome is right Akambo, there isn't any illusion on her, so I would suggest you to put that gun down or you will face hell" Mukuro threatened, his right eyes changing to the sixth kanji.

"Tch, you better don't be lying" Reborn muttered annoyed, but put the gun down.

"I think it would be better if we just... go home for today..." I said awkwardly.

"Home?" asked Tsunanoyomi-chan confused "you are not staying at the dorms?" dorm?

"There are dorm here?" I asked confused.

"Yeah" she said perplexed "are you telling me that all of you have been walking all the way from your house to school?"

"Ehm... yeah?" what was I supposed to say?

"For the last three months!?" she stood up wide eyed.

"Yeah..." we did...

"Didn't Kyouya told you about the dorms?" she asked confused before realization flicked in her eyes "of course he wouldn't tell you, he hates you..." she said dryly and I seat dropped, so straightforward...

"Y-you mean we can stay here Bossu? in the dorms? with you?" Chrome-chan asked with hopeful eyes, I was still confused to why she call Tsunanoyomi-chan Bossu, I'll ask her later.

"Ehm.. yeah, I guess you can, I mean, if you want" she said "except for the Sun Arcobaleno, I don't want him here" she said narrowing her eyes at Reborn and Fon patted her head in approval, I was confused, I thought she loved him deeply, so why would she... he... gahh! this is so confusing!

"Like hell I will let my student alone in here!" Reborn snarled at her, it was seeing a married couple fight over who would get custody over their children...

"Ahhhh!" she sighed heavily "alright! you can stay here too, but you better don't do anything! I will make sure Kyouya takes care of you tunnels, do you have any idea how much that will cost!?" I was stunned, from what I heard, she was barely a day here and she already knew about the tunnels? wow, she would make a good detective some day, but that is very unlikely since she is the mafia, but then again, it could happen... and if it does, then I beg to god that she won't go after me...

And I'm getting off topic...

"Fine..." Reborn grumbled reluctantly, and I was surprised that he agreed so... easily, I thought there would be more... guns... at least fists... and I think I have spent too much time with this guys...

"Good, now go away, I need my sleep..." she signed yet again "and I still have things to take care off... damn..." she pouted and I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

And once again I felt a pair of eyes burning holes in my head.

And once again it was Fon-san...

Ahh... I really don't like being glared at...

* * *

******And that's it ladies and gentlemen!**

**I sorry for the delay, and I hope you liked it...**

**************Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD **

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	8. Truths And Lies

**Yay! here Mia reporting to her duties!**

**Ehm... well... were to start... I really sorry it took me this long to update, but my big brother invited me and my parents to go to the beach, and the place we were staying didn't had internet, I'M REALLY SORRY! **

**ANYWAY! **

**I want to t****hank all of you people who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so...**

**************And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**this fic is NON-CANON Tsuna is NOT Vongola Decima, but someone else, and yes they are related but the other person doesn't know it... _yet..._**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_**"Blah..." **_talking in Italian

* * *

**Published: 08-24-13**

**Updated: 08-26-13**

* * *

** Truths And Lies**

_**- The (Non-Existent) Love Of A Mother -**_

_**(Things People Do For Love)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Didn't Kyouya told you about the dorms?" she asked confused before realization flicked in her eyes "of course he wouldn't tell you, he hates you..." she said dryly and I sweat dropped, so straightforward...

"Y-you mean we can stay here Bossu? in the dorms? with you?" Chrome-chan asked with hopeful eyes, I was still confused to why she call Tsunanoyomi-chan Bossu, I'll ask her later.

"Ehm.. yeah, I guess you can, I mean, if you want" she said "except for the Sun Arcobaleno, I don't want him here" she said narrowing her eyes at Reborn and Fon patted her head in approval, I was confused, I thought she loved him deeply, so why would she... he... gahh! this is so confusing!

"Like hell I will let my student alone in here!" Reborn snarled at her, it was seeing a married couple fight over who would get custody over their children...

"Ahhhh!" she sighed heavily "alright! you can stay here too, but you better don't do anything! I will make sure Kyouya takes care of you tunnels, do you have any idea how much that will cost!?" I was stunned, from what I heard, she was barely a day here and she already knew about the tunnels? wow, she would make a good detective some day, but that is very unlikely since she is the mafia, but then again, it could happen... and if it does, then I beg to god that she won't go after me...

And I'm getting off topic...

"Fine..." Reborn grumbled reluctantly, and I was surprised that he agreed so... easily, I thought there would be more... guns... at least fists... and I think I have spent too much time with this guys...

"Good, now go away, I need my sleep..." she signed yet again "and I still have things to take care off... damn..." she pouted and I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

And once again I felt a pair of eyes burning holes in my head.

And once again it was Fon-san...

Ahh... I really don't like being glared at...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

"Mou~ this is too much paperwork Fon, at this rate I'm going to die!" I whined at Fon who just chuckled at my misfortune in return "mou~ don't laugh!" I pouted and he patted my head like Giotto used to... how I missed him, and G... I really loved him...

"Tsuna? are you okay?" Fon snapped me out of my thoughts and I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, of course not without Fon noticing.

"You were thinking about him?" he asked, I was sure Fon thought I was crying because Reborn, which wasn't true by the way, at least not anymore, and to be honest, I never really bothered to correct him.

"I'm okay now" I reassured with a small smile.

"But..."

"I'll be fine Fon, I want to move forward and that is what I been doing these seventeen years, I'm not planning on falling for him again" I said "our time together already was, besides, I don't know how much longer I have in this world, I could die any minute" I reminded him.

"But could be reborn in this universe again, just like last time" he said.

"You know it doesn't work that way Fon, I guess it was just luck" what else could it have been.

"I don't believe that" he frowned.

"It doesn't matter" I shook my head exhausted, I continued signing the paper when I felt a presence entering the building, what would he want? "go back to your room Fon, I still have work to do" he said nothing and left the room, I waited patiently that person to be outside my office and before he could even knock the door I startled him "come in" I told him and I could hear him yelping in surprise.

"Sorry for intruding" he said shyly.

"What do want?" I asked him without looking up.

"I-I wanted to ask you something" I nodded and looked up at him, his eyes were a lovely blue color like our father's and his hair was a couple of shades lighted that his mother's

"Sure" I told him, my voice sounding more sharp than I wanted it to be making him flinch, I knew it wasn't his fault or even his mother's than Iemitsu was never with mine, he was just... that kind of person I suppose, irresponsible, uncaring, selfish...

"W-why are you hiding the truth from Reborn?" he asked, I blinked in surprise, how could...? oh right, the Hyper Intuition.

"Sawada" he frowned at this, and I arched an eyebrow, so I wasn't the only one with daddy issues... "ehm... I suppose you would prefer it if I call you Ienari" I guessed earning a nod "okay then, Ienari, how would you feel if your dead lover suddenly reappears in your live, not only alive but in a thirteen year old body?" I asked him.

"Ehm... well..."

"You would be confused right? you wouldn't want to believe it" he nodded.

"But I know that he will understand, you just need to explain things to him" he insisted.

"You now better that anyone else that he wouldn't listen"

"Yeah, I know..." his eyes cast down, a frown marring his face, but I knew he wasn't finished.

"What else do you need to know?" I asked him.

"I-I... I want to know how do you know my dad... and why he is looking for you" my eyes widened, he was good, his Hyper Intuition was extremely strong even stronger than Giotto's... not as stronger as mine, but close enough, I wondered if Reborn knew.

"You are a sharp kid, I always loved that about you" I admitted his eyes widening.

"What?"

"I've been watching you since you were born Nari, I've been taking care of you since the days I laid eyes on you" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"But you are younger than me, there is no way-" his eyes widened in realization in he fell backwards landing on his butt, I quickly stood up and helped him to a chair "you are older that you look like, right? just like Reborn awhile ago... do you... do you have the same curse as him?"

"Yes and no, I wasn't cursed like the Arcobaleno, I... I just stopped ageing when I was thirteen" yeah, weird... I know...

"Thirteen? then how old are you really?"

"Nineteen" I admitted, it sometimes sucked to be trapped in this body, I knew how the Arcobaleno felt, it was... exhausting.

"Nineteen? but- whatever... how do you know my dad?"

"You could say that you are not his first child" dear lord, I'm starting to fear his eyes pop out.

"W-what? y-you mean... you are..." yep

"Yes honey, I am your big sister, and Santa is not real"

"W-what?" oh god, did he seriously thought Santa was real? I thought that living with Reborn most of his live would have taught him something...

"I said I am your sister" I repeated.

"B-but... my mom... she... dad... he... w-what?" he started babbling, his face paling considerably.

"I know hon" why the hell am I talking like this? ugh I feel like a mother talking to five year old kid "everything is going to be just fine"

"This... this is... oh god!" he stood up quickly and started pacing around.

"Nari, calm down" I asked but he was so engrossed thinking... whatever he was thinking...

"You just told me you are my sister and you you want me to calm down? why my dad never told me? and my mom? she must miss you so much!" I grimaced a little at the thought, she missing me? not at all... she...

"Your mother doesn't know me Nari" he froze instantly.

"What? then what about dad? he definitely know you, why didn't he tell mom?" ahhh here we go...

"Because I'm his child with another woman" bam! there it goes.

"What? our dad cheated on my mom!?" he yelled enraged.

"Technically, our dad cheated on my mom with yours" I explained "of course your mom doesn't know a thing about that, Nana still thinks Iemitsu works in a construction company, doesn't she?" he nodded, Shamal probably did something to her, the asshole "don't take it to heart but you mom is kind of an airhead and loves Iemitsu so much that takes whatever crap or lie he throws at her" he nodded again solemnly, he knew it was true.

"So... who... w-where is your mom?" he asked shyly after a moment of silence and my body tensed.

"My mom... let's just say we are not in speaking terms since... a long time ago" I smiled sheepishly, I don't know why I smiled like that, it wasn't my fault we weren't talking.

"Why?" the little guy is too curious for his own good.

"Nari I..." ugh... he will know sooner or later so why not now? "I was born in Sicily Italy, Iemitsu and my mom met when they were kids, grew up together in Japan and when Iemitsu left to Italy she followed him, they trained together and later became partners, after awhile Nono decided it was time for Iemitsu to become the CEDEF boss, permanently, but my mom was one possessive bitch, and she wasn't going to let him go so easily, so she got herself pregnant" you didn't expected that did you?

"What? they were dating or something like that?" he asked confused.

"They were fuck buddies"

"Oh..." yep, oh.

"Since both of them knew they were never going to be able to have a normal and peaceful life they agreed they would 'be' with each other and if someday they got the chance, they would officially get together" he nodded on understanding, still a little shocked from the new information he just got "as I was saying, my mother got pregnant knowing that Iemitsu would take full responsibility, and that was exactly what he did, as soon as she told him they got married, both of them were happy they next couple of months they started planning their future, they wanted to have a baby boy, he would become one day the next CEDEF leader and blah blah blah, you know, stupid stuff, but the problem was that they didn't had a baby boy, they had a baby girl"

* * *

**Ienari's PoV**

Tsunanoyomi-chan's face fell and I instantly knew that the next was probably not good.

"Iemitsu was thrilled when my mom told him, but she got obsessed with the idea that if I wasn't a boy then Iemitsu would leave her" she said "the next two years Iemitsu stopped traveling so frequently to be there for me and mom, one day my mom asked him if he was disappointed that I wasn't a boy and he said that he was, but at the same time was happy that I was a girl because it meant that I could probably have a life outside the mafia, he told her that I was the most important person in his life and that without me, he would probably die" to say that I was surprised would be an understatement, I didn't knew what to say, that was so... deep... "my mom didn't liked that, at all, so when Iemitsu got a call from Nono telling him one of him sons died and he was needed leaving me with her alone she used the time and we 'bonded'" oh my god! please tell is not what I'm thinking "at first she just told me what a waste of space I was, or how I had ruined her life, but then she started hitting me, and let me tell you, the fact that she used to be a professional hit woman didn't helped at all" her mom is a what!? "after Iemitsu left he barely came back, and on my fifth birthday she decided that enough was enough, she didn't wanted me anymore, she didn't needed me, so she sold me as a guinea pig and lied to Iemitsu telling him I was kidnapped, she was very good hiding any kind of evidence, she told Iemitsu and he came back, after a few months they found a body a proclaimed me dead, later my mom got pregnant once again, it was another girl, but this time she wasn't going to waste anytime, she killed my baby sister before she was even born making look like and accident or miscarriage, a couple of months later she was pregnant again, and the same thing happened, after a couple of tries my dad got tired and admitted my mom that he met a young woman with who he fell in love with and she was pregnant with a baby boy" she looked at me with a small smile in her lips "my mom didn't take it well and tried to kill you and your mom, Iemitsu stopped her and she was sent to a mental hospital, he then got married to your mom and then you were born, year later your twin little brothers came into this world and tan tan, the end" I blinked confused how did she knew this, where was she when all of that happened.

"And you? what happened to you after your mom... left you" I didn't wanted to say sold, that would be plain rude even if it was the truth.

"As I already told you, I became a guinea pig for a mafia famiglia, I don't really remember the name, but it was really funny, or at least I think so, they kept me isolated for a while, tried a couple of things on me and I just... died"

"Died? what do you mean you died?" she was here, alive.

"You know that Mukuro and Chrome were experimented on and have the six paths of hell right?" I nodded "to obtain that power they had to cross hell, literally" huh?

"What do you mean? hell like in demons and all of that stuff?" she nodded.

"Yeah, after they crossed hell they 'resurrected' as a part of hell in this world" okay, I think I'm following but...

"What does that have anything to so with you?" I asked.

"They were not the first one experimented of that shit" oh no...

"Tsuna they..."

"Yeah, I crossed hell and 'resurrected' as a part of it in here" I narrowed my eyes for a moment, it feels like...

"That... was not the first time, was it?" she smiled knowingly at me.

"You really are a sharp kid, no, it wasn't the first time" okay, could this get any weirder "I'm actually a fallen" okay, more weird stuff.

"A fallen?"

"Yeah, a fallen, I fell, from heaven" from where!?

* * *

******And that's it ladies and gentlemen!**

**I sorry for the delay, and I hope you liked it...**

**************Anyway, I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD **

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
